


狂歡節的瑪麗亞

by oni_C



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!henry, 傑亨, 本亨, 海超, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oni_C/pseuds/oni_C
Summary: 魅魔! 3P! 雙生子!





	1. 狂歡節的瑪麗亞

> 那是人間世界、永生之國、萬惡煉獄與所有生命、能量與魔法最終皈依的幽暗冥域所在的宇宙當中，一段既不長也不短，卻平安維持住宇宙脆弱平衡的一段驚險插曲。

 

　　布魯斯沒有見過神。

　　小的時候他覺得這是件大事。那怕只是一眼他也應該要見過，不過這件大事一直到他成為力天使始終都沒有發生。幾乎整個童年布魯斯都在懷疑那個不可言說是否真實存在。事實上祂存在，用一種近乎詭譎、不可理解的方式，以各種形式存在，感覺就像祂不在那裏。但在布魯斯接下家族事業——高壇市守護天使的工作之後，這就已經不是值得布魯斯掛心的事情了。

　　整個物質世界在工業革命之前是很簡單的。像是智慧之果掉進了人間，砸爛了的果肉四散，腐朽甜膩的腥香像人類神話中普羅米修斯帶給人類的火焰，啟迪了他們的智慧。惡魔們開始狂歡，他那對沒撐過第二次永恆之戰漫長戰爭的雙親想必是很難接受這聞風起舞的人類與已經不太回天上的自己。

　　說來很怪，布魯斯早就不會緊張兮兮的糾正他人神的說法（不可言說的），比起那些在物質世界建立起高高的教堂，頌揚天上神國的使徒們或許他還更"信仰不堅"一點。但偏執彷彿一種連天使都能傳染的病，好像只要祂似有若無的存在，就能被任意解讀。（不是說好的不可言說？）布魯斯也不是沒猜測當年金色的明星、六翼天使路西法是不是就是因為如同神一樣全知全能才會拉著一票粉絲吵著要離家出走，但就算天使們打成一團，也沒見到神祂老人家出來把所有人都揍一頓。於是他理解了。

　　他的職責是守護天界之門，並承擔一個城市的守護工作。沒人問過他願不願意繼續待在那黑巫師、惡靈、魔鬼和邪教徒滿街跑的地獄都市裡，他始終孤立無援。但若這就是命運之書所記寫的，力天使布魯斯．韋恩的天命。那麼那些如傳染病般的偏執、被任意表述的不可言說的和信仰不堅的質疑都將與他無關。

　　但"不可言說的"所織羅出的命運是如此複雜難解，即使是近乎全知全能的路西法大概也不能全然理解命運之書吧。在踏進黑色星期五這間位於大都會，由靈媒所經營的酒吧時，布魯斯沒有想過自己會發現一隻純種魅魔。

　　大都會在七年前成為傲慢王眷屬的惡魔——黑羽翼的雷克斯．路瑟的地盤，並在四年後正式淪陷成為惡魔佔領區。本來管理大都會市的天使最終因為受到惡魔腐化而殞落，布魯斯便接掌了大都會市。第二次永恆之戰之後這麼多年，已經很少碰見雙方有什麼權力轉移和佔領區動盪，這怎麼看都不是好事。

　　那隻魅魔散發著不同於地獄裡惡魔的腐臭枯槁、腥臭乾焦的氣味。而是甜而撓人的香氣，是甜果子的氣味，是會引發慾望的氣味。魅魔一雙如藍色天鵝絨的眼睛睜大著望向他，既錯愕又欣喜。布魯斯想應該是自己所散發出的氣味的關係。

　　酒吧裡絢爛的燈光交織成一片惑人的星光，就在克拉克正覺無聊想離開時。一縷混著香水的溫熱薰香被捲進嗅覺裡，霎時間令他脊椎發熱，隨著那氣味越發清晰而像霧氣似的從脊髓擴散到胸腔。克拉克坐回高腳椅上困惑又欣喜的眨眨眼睛，望向那坐進他身邊，也點了一杯酒的男人。

　　那個男人有著一張雕琢過的長臉，壯實的身軀讓人看不出年紀。儘管髮鬚灰白，卻仍不減他渾身逸散而出的強大能量。薰香，克拉克抿著唇。他不確定男人是不是使徒。他的哥哥大魅魔拿破崙．蘇洛總說討人厭的天使和使徒有股澀味，但這個人沒有，他的氣味溫熱、帶著些許辛辣，像是有著濃烈香氣的植物被高溫燻焚所飄散出的味道。他抬起眼睛，男人向他這裡靠過來。男人身上強大的循環魔力所散發出的能量氣息讓克拉克連後腦勺都跟著熱了起來。

　　酒、杯光和閃爍的霓虹進入了魅魔的幻覺魔法裡，布魯斯望著那雙比天還藍的眼睛，小魅魔的魔力甜得像伊甸園果樹上新鮮的漿果，他建構出的幻覺單純甜美，沒有惡意、沒有殺伐，布魯斯因為不忍心而任由自己落入這其實只消彈指便會灰飛煙滅的魔法裡。布魯斯從未害怕被腐化，他用自己的方式與盤據於高壇市裡的各方勢力周旋，這也是他為什麼能掌握著高壇市這麼多年沒被邪惡給吞沒。

　　魅魔的鼻尖畫過他的，屬於惡魔的破敗與甜味混和成一種腥黏的甜香，宛如即將潰敗過熟的果子。克拉克．肯特，新生魅魔，帶著與他的身分相違背的純真來到他面前。這是究竟是試煉還是命運？在他們四唇相貼，滲透而來的魔力點滴進了布魯斯的魔力循環裡，渴望力量滋養的求生本能讓他們逐漸融合的瞬間，布魯斯就明白。這會是他的機會，在這已無天使看照的城市裡，布魯斯會需要一雙眼睛。

　　他會需要克拉克。

　　※

　　回音、震盪與魔力攪成的鍋水在魅魔的巢穴裡傾倒，潑濺成一片黏膩的幻覺。布魯斯低頭凝視，在理性凌駕一切並與他體內的神性並行，兩個角度的視覺令他目眩，矛盾撕扯內心的兩性。而不可言說之準則在上，命運之書羅織的末路（或是榮耀）早已與他無關。但若這就是他所理解的天命，為何他還如此膽顫心驚。

　　他低身吻著魅魔溢散甜香的後頸，形狀姣好的背肌與柔韌的窄腰。魅魔抬頭哈出的嘆息像邀請也像勸降的耳語，而魅魔翹起自己渾圓的屁股坐向布魯斯的跨間，滲入皮膚的魔力對布魯斯嚶嚀著臣服與渴望。魅魔飢渴張縮的肉穴不斷泌出帶毒的汁水，在他不斷摳挖的過程中爭先恐後地湧出浸濕了他的手。他就這麼掉進了泥沼裡，恐慌的展翅不願潔白的羽毛沾上泥水。但那又有何意義？布魯斯自問，或許他根本就還沒想明白。

　　被壓在身下魅魔抬頭輕啃他的下顎，白皙如奶漿的皮膚在昏黃的光線下閃閃發光，宛若聖子一般的清麗。魅魔純潔的藍眼睛無辜的凝視著他，彷彿他就是自己的一切那樣虔誠，有什麼更加不堪的慾望隨之漫起了霧。地獄業火的溫度捲上他，魅魔身後的深淵張開了血盆大口欲將他吞噬，火焰也要將他的羽翼化成灰燼。他不該心軟，他不該放任自己，他應該壓抑自己渴望掌控的天使本性。

　　「操我，先生。我餓了。」魅魔扭著腰磨蹭他的跨，更進一步著天使煽動他潛在的晦暗。這不知天高地厚的挑釁（或是誘惑）讓布魯斯忍不住發出一聲低吼。控制他！駕馭他！君臨他！那遙遠且全然荒蕪於意識彼端，源發自被布魯斯長久掩蓋的陰暗性情正在嚎叫，那滾燙的慾望在他體內融成一團火焰。

　　他是惡魔，他們知悉自己的本質，他們是初源的誘惑。但布魯斯撕裂開來的神性與理性卻在此時重新疊合、翻轉，並且更加彰顯了在此之上，總是刻意被忽視在另一個維度裡的、源自天使這個物種對宇宙一切事物的執著頑固、習於凌駕一切的本性。布魯斯想起了殞落的明星在墜落地獄時是否也是如此破釜沉舟，甘願赴死。

　　在他提著硬挺的陰莖撞入那淫水泥濘的肉穴時，他真真正正的被撕扯開了。儘管布魯斯的確能免疫魅魔帶毒的體液與隨魔力暈散的幻覺，他仍然得承認服侍了他們家族幾千年的古老光精靈阿爾弗雷德說的對，他可以找盡一切理由說服自己所做的一切都是為了天上神國、為了守護天國之門，他都無法欺騙自己身為天使的本質，迷戀權柄與控制。

　　克拉克曲腿勾著布魯斯的腰，承受他不快不慢的頂撞。他從來沒有感受過如此鮮明的魔力流在身體裡翻滾的浪潮，他的哥哥大魅魔拿破崙．蘇洛或許有餵養他一段時日，但那是不同的。共生感知宿主是魅魔的天賦，為取悅宿主和自己而感受快感是他們的本能。

　　男人的陰莖尺寸顯然在一般人類的水準之上，又大又硬的肉刃將他撐的前所未有的滿。圓潤的柱頭戳刺著底部的軟肉引起震盪，從內腔攝食口的軟肉漫延開來的酥麻爬上脊髓，向四肢輻射。克拉克無法支撐住自己而翹著屁股趴倒在床上，布魯斯強大飽和而充滿侵略性的魔力衝擊著，克拉克無法不專注於接受操幹和攝食。他嗚嗚鳴叫著，像是不知該多一點還是少一點似的無措。克拉克最終還是被布魯斯隨著抽差而益發強勁的魔力蒸騰得維持不住自己的人類偽裝，軟而小到肉翅彈了出來，尾巴更是甩著捲住布魯斯的前臂，更遑論他剛長出來的柔軟犄角。

　　布魯斯看眼前這被自己操的渾身酥軟、連偽裝都維持不住的魅魔感到無比的滿足，同時也因此而不得不更加害怕起自己，但他都已經壓抑這麼多年了，他知道分寸在哪。

　　蹂躪著魅魔軟嫩的屁股，橫流的淫水隨著抽插擠壓而發出令人害羞的聲響。布魯斯的手順著臀縫向上，像是從未看過這樣的生物似的，輕輕地圈住魅魔的尾巴根部，克拉克觸電似的發出吟叫，腸壁敏感的收縮，被咬緊的布魯斯便抬手打了魅魔的屁股一巴掌權當警告。

　　「布魯斯、先生、太多了。」  
　　「你喜歡這個？」

　　布魯斯用虎口卡住尾巴根部，攤平手掌貼合魅魔覆著薄薄水光的下背，輕輕扭轉撫摸，克拉克扭著腰想閃開那震動背脊的麻癢，但布魯斯滴水不漏的刺激著，他甚至輕握著尾巴向後滑動。埋在枕頭裡大聲吟哦的克拉克扯著床單，尾部傳來的麻癢和被幹的汁水氾濫的肉穴讓克拉克渾身發燙，他只能感覺到布魯斯愛撫他的手和侵犯他的肉刃。直到一道電流從尾椎傳上腦袋，他尖叫一聲攀上高潮，無法控制的射在床單上。「你喜歡這個。」布魯斯笑著替舒服到魂都丟了的魅魔總結。

　　抱著魅魔厚實柔軟的胸板，第三次將自己擠進腫脹潮濕的肉穴裡。布魯斯覺得自己在往與天國相反的方向飛行，魅魔已經被操開的肉洞為他的進入而歡騰抽蓄，克拉克半失神的隨著沉重的頂撞嗚嗚嚶嚀，彷彿示弱一般。布魯斯審視著自己在克拉克身上留下的咬痕、被蹂躪吸吮得紅腫挺立的乳頭和小腹上精液的水光。

　　布魯斯的巴掌落在魅魔的屁股上，克拉克彈跳一下放聲淫叫，布魯斯重重的撞進深處，戳刺著克拉克為等待他的餵食而打開的攝食口。求你、布魯斯。先生、求你射給我。克拉克仰頭靠在布魯斯肩上含糊不清的懇求著，布魯斯瞇起眼睛，惡魔的話引發他的後腦勺一陣刺痛般灼熱。他正在飛行，不是墜落。他去向的方向沒有業火、沒有腐臭，只有光，他在向光飛行。

　　克拉克看不見也感覺不到自己在哪裡，他只感覺到自己像被串在又大又硬的陰莖上的一塊肉，他畢生的使命就是用屁股讓那根肉棒澆灌他。克拉克下意識地晃著腰隨著布魯斯的頂撞收縮內腔。早就打開被蹂躪了很久的攝食口腫脹難當，可是布魯斯不給他。接著克拉克被壓倒在床上，高高抬起屁股任由布魯斯頂跨撞擊，肉體拍擊和汁水聲相輔相成。他渴望得到滿足的身體在顫抖，肉壁變著花樣諂媚的吮吸著布魯斯凶狠侵犯的肉刃。攝食口飢渴的夾著挺入的柱頭，得不到澆灌的克拉克體內酸癢的令他瘋狂。他現在越來越希望布魯斯可以更用力些、更粗暴一些的幹他。

　　然後他哭了，哭著求布魯斯操壞他。布魯斯聽著克拉克毫無理智可言的淫聲浪語和反將布魯斯推向更高更具有威權地位的求饒，難以形容的刺痛灼熱再次從腦後蔓延至脊髓。光在他面前展開，他的神性與理性在另一個維度中安在，但他感覺到自由。他重重的頂入克拉克的攝食口，狠狠咬住克拉克的肩膀將自己的精液全部射進那躁動著飢渴抽蓄的軟嘴中。

　　被深深頂入和內射的克拉克哭著哽住了所有聲音，像是吞嚥一樣的緊縮著高潮，腿間脹紅著的陰莖也吐出一股股白液。強大又充滿壓迫感的魔力充盈在克拉克的身體裡，不可能與之對抗的克拉克順著魔力流奔馳。柔光粼粼的虛無溫暖舒適，他覺得自己能夠安睡在這裡。

　　克拉克醒過來的時候已經是物質界的中午，他的頭痛到像有食腦蟲在鑽似的。他應該是吃太多了，蘇洛提醒過他不要一餓就吃多。但這很難，尤其是碰到布魯斯，他是這麼的香。渾身酸痛的克拉克有艱難的起身，撇頭便看見那被他們蹂躪的慘不忍睹的床單上落了幾片白色的羽毛。

　　「午安。」布魯斯坐在一旁的椅子上捻著羽毛，監看著漂浮在身邊魔法陣圖中的影像和不斷流出的盧恩文。  
　　克拉克看著布魯斯背後兩對閃閃發光的翅膀，腦袋一片空白。他是拐到天使？還是他被天使拐走了？奇怪，他怎麼沒發現。  
　　「咖啡。」布魯斯打起一個響指，一杯裝著咖啡的黑色馬克杯裡便應召而來，漂浮在克拉克面前。  
　　「你、你怎沒告訴我你是天使。」克拉克雖然滿頭疑問，但還是乖乖接過咖啡，小心的啜飲一口。布魯斯嘴角勾起一個克拉克很難說是微笑的角度，天使起身把繚繞周身的金色符文揮開，讓那些魔法繼續工作。起身坐到克拉克身邊，克拉克立刻就被布魯斯身上好聞的氣味吸引而靠過去。  
　　「希望你以後可以多注意一點，不要聞到好聞的氣味就一股腦的貼上去。」布魯斯放任克拉克靠近他，然後在他耳邊提醒，順便咬了那尖尖的耳朵一口。

　　魅魔確實需要品質優良的魔力作為食物才能迅速成長，與強大的循環魔力共生顯然是最好的手段。這也是為什麼純種魅魔強大的原因，他們與任何魔力親和，只是純種魅魔很少了。就布魯斯所知，當年由位於教會高位的教士使徒所主導獵巫行動死了非常非常多的魅魔。那顯然是一次勝利，無聊的勝利。

　　當然布魯斯對放任自己和惡魔苟合這件事，依舊可以拿自我安慰的那一套說辭去說服自己。但說穿了布魯斯身為力天使，他也不見得多喜歡天國和他的上級。守護好天國之門只是不希望有什麼翻天覆地的事情發生。他喜歡現在的物質界，繽紛多彩而有趣，即使人類如此不受控，他也依舊喜愛。與其讓這隻貪吃又黏人的魅魔在大都會閒晃增加死人，倒不如他自己養著更實際一點。

　　「很餓的時候哪忍得住。」克拉克可憐兮兮的噘著嘴，微甜的咖啡混著奶香在嘴裡暈散出些許酸澀。地獄沒有什麼規矩，和天使勾搭不過只是眾多選擇的其中之一。撒旦在下，他可是魅魔，誰夠強大能養自己他當然就往誰那裡貼呀。「哼，惡魔。」布魯斯狀似不滿的哼聲，手卻溺愛的摸上揉按起魅魔彷彿宿醉般脹痛的頭。

　　並不是所有惡魔都是令人討厭的，誠如天使也是。布魯斯清晰可知自己迷戀權柄與掌握控制的執念是強烈的，他不覺得自己像養一隻小狗一樣的控制著克拉克。他可是惡魔、初源的誘惑，他們知悉萬物的本質，熟諳腐化的力量。儘管可以接近但不能不提防，更遑論克拉克成為強大的惡魔之後，他是否還能與之抗衡不被腐化。布魯斯想，就當是餵了路邊小貓一頓飽吧。只是克拉克顯然不這麼想。

　　布魯斯在克拉克喝完咖啡之後就準備離開，他甚至清除了克拉克留在自己魔力循環裡的共生標記，不想留下任何方式給魅魔，將他們之間的關係斷得一乾二淨。而察知此事的克拉克把他堵在門口。

　　「我以後還見得到你嗎？」  
　　「最好別見吧。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「克拉克，我是力天使。你應該離我遠一點。」  
　　「你既然知道，那為什麼還要跟我上床？」

　　雖說克拉克第一次獨立狩獵就碰到天使而且沒有自覺，這也不代表他是蠢蛋。天使不會無故出現在已成為惡魔領地的大都會，大都會市的守護天使還是他哥哥蘇洛腐化的，這裡對任何天使來說都是危險的。敢在這個時間點出現在這天使要不是很強大很有辦法、要不就是太蠢。有名的高譚市守護天使布魯斯．韋恩顯而易見的是前者。

　　天使有些煩悶的抖抖翅膀，幾片羽毛落在地上。望著克拉克固執的扁著嘴，像個已經認定自己做主人的小動物，便又軟下心將自己打算安插個眼線在大都會的事情告訴克拉克。布魯斯不確定這麼做是不是能讓克拉克理解自己並非是他的"狩獵成果"，而是你情我願的一次交換。

　　「好啊。」克拉克思考了一會兒，笑著說。  
　　「什麼？」「做你的耳目，交換是餵我。」在布魯斯還沒反應過來時，克拉克就黏在布魯斯身上，甜味頓時傾瀉。布魯斯擋住克拉克湊過來要吻他的嘴，他沉下臉，竭盡所能地擺出討人厭的樣子，對不知天高地厚的魅魔低吼：「你有沒有搞清楚？我是力天使，要是我願意，我隨時都可以殺掉你再淨化城市，不要以為我做不到。」但是克拉克帶著笑意的藍眼睛如頑皮的男孩般抬眼望著他，擺頭輕輕掙脫布魯斯的阻擋。

　　「你要是真的想，我早就已經死了。」克拉克說，順便在布魯斯的臉頰上留下一個濕潤的吻。

　　是啊。如果他真的想這麼做，天國早就降臨了。布魯斯凝視著魅魔無辜無害的藍眼睛，即便是一塊紅棕的碎片都無法撼動那清澈的藍。他在等待自己給他一個回答。於是布魯斯反手捏住克拉克的下顎逼迫他抬頭，他熟門熟路的擄獲住魅魔豐厚圓潤的唇，舌尖霸道的勾撩著克拉克。另一個新的共生標記在布魯斯的魔力循環裡扎根，而布魯斯當然落下了斬斷大多數召喚禁術的反向封印在克拉克那裡。

　　「做我的耳目，交換是餵你。」  
　　「成交？」  
　　「成交。」  
　　克拉克被吻得更加紅潤的被逐漸展開的笑拉成漂亮的線條，布魯斯宣示存在感似的拍動四翼，將魅魔推倒在床上。  
　　「叫主人。」  
　　「是的，主人！」

　　在那聲呼喚之後，他們過了一整個周末的狂歡節。


	2. 果樹上的蛇

　　陰天下的海灘蒼白潮濕，鹹黏的海風帶著點腥味。黑灰的海水伴著灰白的水沫打上沙岸，只有一個渾身濕透了的高壯男人在巨浪打上岸之後隨著推力走上沙灘。這宛如掉進海裡被洗了幾遍的男人，無視自己身上滴答的水與背袋裡不斷傾瀉而出的海水濕潤乾燥的沙灘，往被海風颳出陣陣騷動聲響的矮樹林前進。他沿著海灘的第一道防風林走，直到看見伸出海岸巨岩與其之上的一座已經沒在運作、老舊斑駁的燈塔。燈塔底下有一棟房子，被巨石環抱讓海風刮過來不至於太強。雖然距離最近的生活圈有些距離並不能算得上方便，但對於一個已經放棄試圖融入人群的古老海巫來說已經足夠。

　　斑駁的豔紅木門上和窗口掛著的貝殼風鈴因為海風而叮噹作響。亞瑟把因門閂鏽蝕而不能順暢關上的木門用力關上，濕透了的衣服被脫下來扔在地上。他三天前從鎮上出海，人們都說最近海風太大最好不要出去。只是風浪大的原因並非天氣或潮汐，而是某個地獄的結界口在釋放能量。而亞瑟要找的東西會在那附近出現，他當然不管怎樣都得去。

　　餐桌上擺著他出海前一兩天全攤在上頭的紙和書，本來以為下個月才會發生，但眼見天氣越來越不對勁，亞瑟不放心的再次計算時間，順便用剩下的龍魚骨占卜出海時機，但不知為何的釋放時間提早了，所以他才急急忙忙的出門。亞瑟把桌上的東西掃到一邊去，紅蠟燭和筆被擠到地上，袋子被甩動而飛濺的水珠弄濕了魔法書和桌面，亞瑟從袋子裡拿出一支漂亮的、散發著璀璨而妖異紅光的血珊瑚石，擱在桌上。

　　他敲下了這支妖異的血珊瑚石的一塊，把剩下的收進雜亂到幾乎快關不起來的櫃子裡，從別的抽屜裡拿出一張畫在羔羊皮上，充滿拉丁文和閃米文寫成的咒語與被其填滿的圓形和矩形的複雜魔法陣圖，皮紙的邊緣還有怪異的、彷彿來自幾個世紀前瘋狂信徒手筆下的圖案。

　　那張羊皮是他自己買了隻羔羊宰殺祭獻惡魔之後處理的，他本來還擔心不夠大。祭獻時用剩的羊血亞瑟拿來做成墨水、用了一個星期研究才把魔法陣畫好，而他在看到皮紙後就有點後悔，當初為什麼會想畫上那些醜死人的圖案做裝飾，他又不是特別會畫圖的人。

　　抱著一些材料走上閣樓，亞瑟把皮紙舖在地上圍著魔法陣點上蠟燭。然後他想起那隻上個月就被養著的雞，於是他便下樓去把雞一刀了結。閣樓雖然不是個很好的放血地點，但是他確實很需要這種看上去血腥又噁心，同時還邪惡怪異的牲祭禮品。不過這一點都不浪費，他可以在結束儀式之後把這隻雞清理乾淨烤來吃，雞骨曬乾也能用。

　　亞瑟把雞血弄得到處都是，並將這段時間蒐集到的煉獄冰、魔眼、黑結晶、綠焰翡翠和他剛剛到手、被敲下一塊的血珊瑚石都淋上雞血，放在一堆乾燥化的香料草堆裡，對稱放置於魔法陣周圍。亞瑟還穿著他溼答答的褲子，他來回踱步想著是不是應該在邊念咒語邊跳舞什麼的，最後他還是決定別幹這種蠢事。他把香料草堆各自焚起煙霧和氣味，用小刀將手指畫出一道口子讓血滴在魔法陣的中央，低聲複誦著召喚惡魔的咒語。

　　這樣低語誦念的狀態大概維持了十分鐘，艾草、檀木塊和胡椒葉嗆辣的氣味裡不知道什麼時候多了一絲甜味，聞起來像焦糖卻比焦糖更醇厚。有什麼東西來了，亞瑟納悶的是為什麼甜甜的？接著香料堆焚出的煙霧異常的變濃，宛如煙雲、卻又更加清晰。接著地上畫著魔法陣的皮紙像是被什麼東西踩住似的發皺。

　　有東西來了。

　　亞瑟停止誦唸咒語，他腦袋裡滾過好幾個亞特蘭提斯語的咒文，若是應召前來的惡魔太糟糕，他會立刻把牠趕回去。然而從煙霧裡伸出不是什麼別的，而是一隻人類的手，那隻白而小的手搭在他向前伸出的手臂上。

　　「是你召喚了惡魔嗎？先生。」

　　破開煙霧的是一對埋在軟捲的黑色短髮裡，短短的犄角。擁有這對小巧犄角的惡魔長相宛如希臘神祉般古典端正的男性，一雙如海水般剔透的藍眼睛盯著他，如花瓣般形狀姣好的唇勾著誘人的弧度粉紅柔軟的唇肉張合輕聲詢問。亞瑟盯著那皮膚像白沙般發亮的男人，邏輯一下子沒轉過來。

　　「巫師先生？」男人漂浮著逼近亞瑟的臉。  
　　「噢——是的、是我召喚了惡魔。」亞瑟愣了一下才有點慌張的退開，眼前的惡魔顯然有著和人類幾乎一樣的外型，應該說更漂亮。而這個小惡魔只是再度逼近他，標誌的鼻子貼著他的頸部嗅了嗅。  
　　「你好香。」惡魔抬著他純潔無瑕的眼睛，無辜的說。但亞瑟後來想起這件事時，而這句讓他更加搞不清楚狀況的話背後的意思應該是"我餓了。"

　　※

　　起初亞瑟是打算隨便召喚一個死者之王或是七十二門柱的惡魔眷屬，他也沒打算真的利用惡魔做些什麼，他只想利用和惡魔之間的靈魂契約將自己的靈魂留在冥界之外。只要靈魂的滯留時間足夠，就能讓他身上海巫守護者的古老符文啟動，這樣不管在哪裡他都能蘇生。亞瑟盯著看起來心情還不錯，背對並環視他髒亂客廳的魅魔整片裸露出的背脊，兩片漂亮的蝴蝶骨附近一對不算大的肉翅微微煽動。他怎麼會召來一隻魅魔呢？

　　訂定契約的儀式在巫師沒時間整理的髒亂客廳裡展開。亞瑟準備了非常簡單幾乎沒有太多限制的契約內容，更沒有惡魔必須得辦到的事情。但這份顯然是在瞧不起是惡魔的契約根本沒辦法引起克拉克的注意。

　　克拉克很餓，非常非常餓。

　　說真的他不在乎人們實施召喚儀式的目的，他只知道自己嚐到了非常非常醉人的氣味，簡直就像一頓大餐。醇厚炙熱又有著獨一無二的嗆辣，像揉進許多香料的食物，吃起來卻充滿食物原本的新鮮，他幾乎是一嗅到氣味就立刻跟著誦唸咒語的聲音來了。克拉克飄在客廳矮桌上有些不安的扭動自己有些潮濕的屁股。自從遇見力天使布魯斯之後，他就再也沒有碰過這麼令他飢餓難耐的味道了，他是應該要抵抗這種強烈的攝食慾望，但眼前的巫師顯然是個比忙碌的力天使布魯斯．韋恩還要穩定的食物來源。使魔就使魔吧！反正他就是可以反悔所有契約的壞惡魔！

　　「好了嗎？」  
　　「你有在聽嗎？魅魔。」  
　　「我叫克拉克。」魅魔說，並抬頭望著巫師。巫師一時間語塞，他不能契約儀式開始十分鐘就不耐煩。他就不能表現再貪婪一點，至少對契約表示厭惡跟不滿吧？  
　　「克拉克。你沒有別的要求了嗎？」巫師看著那羔羊皮上僅只有兩個項目、少的不能再少的契約內容，儘管他滿腹疑問卻也沒有多問什麼，而克拉克也沒說話。

　　寫著契約的皮紙最後在惡魔與巫師都打上血之刻印之後被紫色的火焰燒個精光，在亞瑟抬手準備誦唸經文將惡魔請走的同時，克拉克飽滿的身軀便貼了上來，亞瑟向後跌進太軟的沙發裡，魅魔的甜味也竄進他的鼻腔。魅魔明明有著個以人類標準來說強壯而高大的身形，卻不知道為什麼能鑽進亞瑟的懷裡。如有一團溫火在內燃燒的溫暖皮膚和從海裡撈上來、覆著冰冷氣息的皮膚相貼，魅魔輕而易舉的燃起巫師的溫度。而巫師也很快就意識到這是魅魔的圈套，卻還是被抬起頭的魅魔迷情似的給吻住嘴唇。

　　彷彿整個靈魂都要被抽走的，克拉克濕軟的舌上帶著魔力影響著巫師的神智。亞瑟冰冷的身軀從與克拉克相貼的部分流入的熱流，溫暖了他的四肢與皮膚。亞瑟的理智仍然在作用，他明白這是幻覺，但克拉克柔軟的像是他的床。他沒辦法、不、他必須抗拒這個。亞瑟用盡所有意志力將自己的靈魂從那黏膠似的糖霜幻覺上撕下來，這很痛苦，但亞瑟成功了。

　　他推開魅魔白裡透紅，軟而韌的身軀。「回去！」亞瑟大喊。硬著頭皮從幻覺中被扯出的暈眩感讓亞瑟一時間搞不清楚天南地北。仍飄在空中心有不甘的魅魔再次湊近，該死的溫柔鄉像吸鐵一樣幾乎要將亞瑟整個人給吸走。

　　「不！」克拉克這次不再客氣，伸手就扒開亞瑟的褲子。「去找你該吃的，該死。」亞瑟又暈又冷，而魅魔的甜味是這麼撓人（儘管那是魔法的影響）身體是這麼柔軟溫暖，不僅如此他除了長褲之外啥也沒穿，想阻止魅魔簡直難上加難。克拉克想接近亞瑟卻又被擋開，執拗的巫師手掌上有驅離魔法，克拉克只要一被碰到就很痛的抽手，可是他又不想放棄，他真的很餓。亞瑟的強硬讓克拉克又急又氣，他忍不住大叫：「我不要！我要你！」

　　「你怎麼契約簽完就忘，不准做任何事！」一來一往的大叫讓亞瑟的神智清晰了一些。這倒讓克拉克炸鍋了似的憤怒，魅魔抿著唇，噙著淚的藍眼睛惡狠狠的瞪著他，彈指喚出他們的契約皮紙。亞瑟看著魅魔確認契約內容的動作，心裡泛起一股濃重的不安。

　　「臭巫師！為什麼不要使魔！」

　　魅魔幾乎是氣急敗壞的怒叫。亞瑟還有些暈呼的腦子一下子沒轉過來，怎麼搞的好像是自己騙了惡魔一樣，明明就不是啊。而且看不起人類的惡魔吵著要當人類的使魔是什麼驚世駭俗的要求。亞瑟不要使魔的原因是他並不想欠惡魔人情，要是惡魔在必須真正履行契約的關鍵時刻反悔，那可不是鬧著玩的。

　　但克拉克管不了這個，他能感覺到自己濕潤泥濘的後穴敏感的腫脹起來，他只想飽餐一頓。於是他無視了亞瑟的勸說和拒絕，雙手一拍，在烙著契約咒文，本不該再次修改的皮紙硬是被鮮橘色的業火再嵌上一條新的契約：即日起，魅魔克拉克．肯特成為巫師亞瑟．庫瑞的使魔，並任其差遣召喚。（此項目適用使魔契約魔法，如需解除契約，請依循正當途徑以免遭受魔法反彈）而巫師只能眼睜睜的看著那張皮紙被烙上新的項目，天殺的這世界上最好是有解除使魔契約的魔法。

　　在烙著契約條文的皮紙再次被契約儀式魔法的紫色火焰吞噬後，魅魔便俐落地伏趴在他大腿上。與人類相似的體溫與循環魔力的能量混和成另一種偏高而蝕人的溫度從魅魔的掌心傳來，被迫簽下一個完全沒有規範的使魔契約，亞瑟所幸就放開雙手躺在沙發上任由魅魔把他的褲頭解開。

　　魅魔趴在他跨間的姿勢實在是很糟糕，就像成人電影裡那些飢渴的想要被填滿的人，看上去下流的過份。渾圓光潔的白屁股高高翹起（他什麼時候脫的褲子？）尾椎連接著的一條如鞭似的尾巴興奮晃來甩去，在魅魔將自己還沒有任何反應的陰莖含進口裡、發出滿足喉音時敏感的顫抖。

　　亞瑟並不是不了解惡魔。他的母親是海妖、父親是不願成為黑巫師的靈媒。童年有很多時候都在跟惡魔與亡魂打交道。魅魔血統的人並不少見，但純種魅魔絕對是少見、珍稀而且可能很危險的。

　　魅魔晃著腦袋，短小的犄角不時磨過亞瑟的腹部。靈活的舌尖舔弄著，圓潤的柱頭被口腔包裹。那恰到好處的照顧給予亞瑟極大的快感，但亞瑟能感受到不單純來自肉體的刺激。屬於魅魔的力量漸漸滲透而來，微暖的溫度落進他的循環魔力中。亞瑟的靈魂在這樣的溫火中掙扎著，隨著快感不斷攀升，亞瑟的幻視也更加清晰。他分不清楚這是痛苦還是快樂，魅魔並沒有要將他吞吃殆盡（諒他也不敢）但這、這太奇怪了。

　　讓亞瑟脫離短暫幻視的是克拉克的吻，他似乎不能再等了，跨坐在亞瑟的腿上熱切的吻著他，魅魔如鞭的尾巴纏上亞瑟的前臂，黏呼呼的屁股蹭著巫師濕漉漉的陰莖。脫離幻視之後的亞瑟儘管身處情慾之中，屬於巫師被磨練過的堅韌理智仍舊澄明。他現在感覺自己在溫火中，方才的幻視或許是保護機制，如同某些會利用幻視與幻覺做引導的特殊儀式一樣。

　　於是亞瑟也不再試圖掙扎，他傾身抿吻魅魔紅潤的唇瓣，並由此清晰感知自己能量緩慢的被抽離，接著克拉克又湊過來吻他，惡魔的力量取代了被抽離的部分填充進來。克拉克急切的扶著亞瑟的陰莖往自己的屁股裡塞，他低聲說：「我濕透了。」亞瑟來不及阻止飢餓難耐的魅魔，便毫無阻礙的被納入濕潤泥濘的後穴。

　　在亞瑟被舔得又硬又漲的陰莖撞開他腫脹熱癢的肛口直搗穴心時，克拉克難以自持叫了出來。他空虛濕滑，叫囂著飢餓的肉口終於被填滿。巫師如水般清澈的魔力從背脊漾開，溫熱而飽滿。克拉克軟著直不起的腰攤靠在亞瑟身上，覺得自己能融化在這裡。但他馬上就想要更多、更多！

　　始終收攏著的翅膀有些激動的搧拍，克拉克仰身一手支著亞瑟的腿晃起自己的腰。進出的肉刃刮撓腸壁內鼓脹著想被蹂躪的軟肉，他能感覺到自己有多濕，隨著每一下的抽出和插入不斷帶出汁水，但很快的就不夠了。克拉克想被用力的侵犯，他想要巫師把他的所有都灌進他那裡、餵飽他、征服他，讓他成為巫師循環魔力的一部分。

　　魅魔的肉穴簡直像個蠕動的活物，在他被完全容納之後變著花樣吞吮著他，感覺好的令他頭皮發麻。魅魔隨著性交而一點一滴滲入他魔力循環裡的能量融化成了某種營養，讓三天都待在海裡沒有進食、又花費了大把魔力啟動各種魔法，應該疲累不堪的亞瑟感覺像被重新注入了活力。克拉克似乎無意識的在與他交換魔力，這意味著潛在危險。但想起自己身體裡另一半屬於海妖母親的血，這似乎又不是這麼值得擔心。只是克拉克的對性的焦渴和被填滿的喜悅同時傳遞過來，讓亞瑟也急的像一堆柴薪似的燒成一團火。

　　掐住魅魔柔韌的窄腰往自己拉進，魅魔早已高高翹起，漲紅著吐出水的陰莖貼上他的肚子。他頂跨上戳時同時將魅魔抬起，再讓他摔坐回腿上。靠在亞瑟頸窩間的克拉克發出一串窒息般的低吟，像是真的在品嘗味道似的用有些尖利的牙輕咬著亞瑟的肩膀。克拉克瑟縮著內腔感受亞瑟炙熱的陰莖，他不確定布魯斯有沒有插得這麼深過，但這壓在他體內敏感腔口上的深頂讓他發暈，然後他順著力道將自己抬起，圓潤的柱頭抽出，刮過腸壁、帶出汁水。

　　重一點、重一點。克拉克暗自期望，接著退到穴口的柱頭像打樁似的一衝到底，撞入的力道之大讓魅魔渾身一震，克拉克止不住渾身顫慄著哭叫出聲。每一下的撞擊都讓克拉克的脊髓一陣發麻，抽插帶出的泥濘不僅弄濕了亞瑟，更幫這野蠻又粗魯的鼓搗配上淫亂的黏膩聲響。

　　克拉克腰背墊著一個抱枕，仰躺著被亞瑟按在茶几上。原本在茶几上的東西全被掃到地上，克拉克的翅膀收攏在手臂兩側，隨著沉重的頂撞拍打不時顫抖撲搧。亞瑟強壯的手臂卡住他大開的白腿，毫不憐惜的用自己硬得發燙的陰莖撐開克拉克被折磨得紅熱的肛口，大進大出的操幹魅魔飢渴抽蓄的肉穴。克拉克掛在茶几上仰頭呻吟，感受陰莖撞在他內腔口那圈軟肉上的巨大力道，與被粗硬的肉棒撐開每一寸腸肉的飽脹感，他一股股爭先恐後被帶出穴口的汁水肯定把這裡弄得一團亂。

　　抓著亞瑟一顫一顫承接隨性交而不斷滲入的魔力，像在溫暖的海水中漂浮。就在克拉克被操的迷糊昏暈，反應遲鈍的當下，亞瑟便扣住克拉克的腰來了次要命的深頂，粗暴的力道破開魅魔內腔口腫脹的軟肉。突如其來的刺激讓魅魔爆出高亢的吟哦、大腿抽緊。亞瑟肯定撞開了什麼，這不是他碰過的東西。他相信任何人——即便是與混有魅魔血的人類也不可能會有，這是只有純種魅魔才有的東西。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　克拉克覺得自己可能又碰上很不妙的傢伙了，他的攝食口不該這時候打開。可能不是人類的巫師輕淺的戳刺那圈被撞開、軟嫩敏感、深入內腔的攝食口，過載的快感讓克拉克爽的睜大著眼睛哽出幾聲抽泣。

　　「那、那不該、啊！那是、攝食口、啊！」語不成句的回答著，被深頂著的下體不斷傳來咕嘰咕嘰的水聲，他的攝食口飢渴的含著亞瑟進出的柱頭。歡欣鼓舞的澆下更多淫糜的熱液，更加清晰的快感竄上脊椎並往他四肢輻射漫開。他幾乎沒有攝食口被這樣頂開的經驗，即便和他的長期飯票（兼飼主）在一起，這也是在某些特出情況下才會出現的。克拉克有點慌，這就意味著他會完完整整的把亞瑟射進來的全部給吃下，他會用強大、充滿海洋力量的溫暖精液澆灌自己。一想到這裡他就忍不住興奮的抽蓄瑟縮，大股大股的水又湧出灑在亞瑟逞凶的陰莖上。亞瑟一巴掌拍響身下魅魔騷動的屁股。克拉克嗚噎著呻吟，纏著亞瑟大腿的尾巴也被拍的一陣輕顫。

　　最後魅魔趴在沙發的椅背上。背上不算大片的肉翅隨著亞瑟的頂動拍搧。淫亂泥濘的肉穴宛如充滿水的天堂含吮著亞瑟的莖柱，敏感腫脹的攝食口在他撞上時熱切的吸著柱頭。克拉克渾身發熱，他感覺不到自己的其他部分，只剩下亞瑟揉捏拍打他臀肉、撥撩他乳尖的手掌和不斷搗進攝食口的肉棒。他成了一團果凍，魔力注入、他膨脹，他折服在亞瑟的強大之下，他看見宏偉的海洋、巨大的門、門後的銀白。高熱的溫度貼上他的背脊，在克拉克激動的收縮腸壁和攝食口時巫師發出沉重、難以自持的低吼。巫師更加強硬的撞開他，高潮時一股腦的頂進諂媚吸抽的他陰莖的攝食口。克拉克仰頭吟叫，那不斷輾壓著他前列腺和攝食口的挺翹陰莖濺射出的精液灑在他的內腔，他被澆灌了，被巫師射了一肚子。克拉克摀著肚子抽泣出聲，喘息著收縮腸肉榨取更多，感受在他身體裡橫衝直撞蔓延的魔力，接著克拉克就在亞瑟即使高潮餘韻中仍沒有完全停下對攝食口的蹂躪中射精。

　　※

　　亞瑟不知道自己什麼時候失去意識的。醒來時外頭很昏暗而且正在下雨，大顆的雨水打在屋頂上的聲音很響亮，同時他花了點時間才注意到自己是睡在床上的，窗台邊還有個人影。他想起來昏過去之前自己在做什麼了。

　　要說後悔是絕對不會的，只是與魅魔相關的黑魔法文獻太少，不論是誰都不可能有所準備。魅魔天生就是幹這個的，這句話不適用於人類的道德觀。他不會說自己遇人不淑，也不會認為自己打開了潘朵拉的盒子。他了解風險，而他不在乎背上黑巫師的罵名。只是他做為半個人類，可能今天跟魅魔打完這一砲之後就再也不可能對任何人類有什麼強烈的渴望了。

　　起床的騷動引起窗邊人的注意，克拉克像個人類一樣走過來。他頭上柔軟的犄角還在那裡，可是翅膀不見了。純淨的藍色眼睛望著他，亞瑟一時間不知道該說什麼。

　　「你還好嗎？」  
　　「沒事。」  
　　「我以為、我以為我把你弄死了。」克拉克委屈的說，亞瑟抬手揉揉魅魔的軟髮和他額邊的犄角。  
　　「為了召喚儀式我三天沒吃沒睡，是人類都會累癱的。」  
　　「那……那我能幫你做飯嗎？契約說我不能為你做任何事…」克拉克低著頭，契約魔法的絕對放諸四海皆準，只是規則怎麼玩，可是契約雙方說了算的。  
　　「好啊。可是我的冰箱——」「別擔心，亞瑟。我可是惡魔。」

　　魅魔柔軟如花瓣的唇在亞瑟的臉上留下一個輕吻，看著依舊還是沒穿上褲子的魅魔，開心的晃著他的尾巴和被又掐又打有些紅痕的白屁股離開房間。聽著雨聲，亞瑟想起了很久之前也是這樣的一天，他和他強大自制的靈媒父親還住在燈塔裡，那些睡前的伊甸園中的果樹與蛇。或許蛇根本沒有引誘誰，牠只是剛好在那棵樹上嘶嘶哈氣。而那顆不能吃的果子掉在地上，他順手撿了起來，咬了一口。

　　好吃。  
　　僅此而已。  



	3. 戴奧尼索斯

　　或許天使們是對的。將惡魔形容的罪大惡極，說他們是初源的誘惑並非是天使們有什麼喜歡罵人的毛病，而是他們戒慎恐懼。身為一個靈媒、海巫，即便他與黑魔法親和，他也應該要戒慎恐懼才是。  
  
　　然而他們都沒有。  
  
　　在克拉克一聲飢餓的呼喊之後，亞瑟與力天使之間激烈交火的唇槍舌戰嘎然而止。覺得自己受盡委屈的克拉克脫下他的黑框眼鏡，犄角突出，尾巴從被鬆開的牛仔褲中鑽出，垮下的牛仔褲掛在臀上，露出了半個屁股。亞瑟不禁懷疑起這隻食慾沒有止盡的魅魔究竟想將他的兩個飼主湊在一起多久了，撒旦在下，克拉克到底是向誰借的膽覺得他和力天使之間不會真的打起來而且兩敗俱傷。  
  
　　但世事就是如此荒誕。亞瑟會這麼認為是因為它並非毫無邏輯，而是與預期中的可能發展相互悖離而導致認知失調。所以亞瑟就與所有人類一樣，將之用＂荒誕＂一詞一併概括，視正確使用詞彙的規則於塵土。而又在克拉克可憐巴巴的拉著他的手，將那源自魅魔本能中的無垠焦渴傳遞給他後。身為凡人與惡魔混血的亞瑟，理所當然的就面臨了自制力的全面潰敗。  
  
　　克拉克成了漩渦，巫師與他的使魔鼻尖斯磨，像是在確認什麼。雙手依舊交疊著，克拉克揚起頭與巫師雙唇相貼。一如往常的光點、幻視與魔力餘波細不可聞的震盪。魅魔歪過頭讓這個吻更深更濕，拉著亞瑟與他交疊的手貼上自己起伏的胸膛，邀請他在自己的胸乳上肆虐，直到他不可控制的發出甜美的呻吟。  
  
　　布魯斯看著一切在他眼前發生，內在的神性與理性再次殘酷的一分為二，布魯斯再次面臨辯證的挑戰。他的視覺像第三人似的將自己從這溺人的困境裡分離，他這樣釐清事物的本質，他明白自己沒有腐化的原因不單只是因為克拉克沒對他下手，還有他承認了自己被掩蓋在神性光輝之下的幽幽暗影。克拉克不僅是布魯斯的耳目，他的存在在布魯斯放棄抵抗其誘惑的同時，便成為布魯斯寄存與其形貌的，另一個反面的維度裡的黑暗實體。  
  
　　惡魔身姿妖嬈，依靠在黑巫師的身上任他褻玩。而半人半魔的黑巫師灰白尖利的眼睛卻越過了嫵媚的魅魔，與他的視線相交。那如妖魔般的異樣灰眸不帶任何挑釁，他輕輕在克拉克耳邊低語，克拉克才慾望銘酊的轉過頭，扯著布魯斯的衣襟索求親吻。布魯斯踩進了這個詭譎的情境裡，並在與克拉克纏吻的瞬間感受到魅魔此一身分在這詭譎的多人情境中所佔有的份量是如何的巨大，乃至於一切權柄的下放與其中階級身分的確立都不全是布魯斯所真正主宰的。於是他跌入其中，與克拉克的一切交融，並橋接上比修練有道的使徒更加機敏與謙和的亞瑟。誠如命運最不可能發生的就是巧合，他不可能脫離的了這樣的困境。早已與克拉克合作多年的他是這必然形成的一部分，他只能選擇前進。  
  
　　魅魔最終滑落在奶漿色的床榻上。他躺靠在天使的腿間，如飢餓的初生犢子般，臉頰通紅的在白光粼粼的羽翼壟罩下吸啜著天使的陰莖。並在天使的大手撫過他暈紅的臉頰和額頭上的犄角時舒服的瞇起眼睛，宛如被寵愛的處子。他早已濡濕張合的肉穴中在天使的注視下被亞瑟填滿，他幾乎是立刻就飢渴的咬住亞瑟勃發的陰莖。而克拉克的尾巴纏上布魯斯的腿，並在亞瑟晃腰抽插時撸弄自己半硬的肉芽。後穴被抽插攪動的騷動引發的酸癢爬上克拉克的脊髓，兩股力量同時擠壓著他，如同他擁有的兩個餵食者各自蹂躪著他身上的孔洞。他將一切權柄交付出去，享受天使對權柄的貪婪所帶來的羞辱與控制、巫師對純粹力量的崇敬與喜愛。  
  
　　克拉克的肉穴被深入淺出的操幹一下子就折騰得出水，他被翻了過去，腿也被抬起掛在亞瑟臂彎裡。他伸手摸向肛口被撐開的那圈被磨得泛起陣陣酸麻的濕滑嫩肉，克拉克因為被填飽而喜悅，卻又為此感到羞恥。他已經離不開亞瑟芬芳的魔力與挺翹的陰莖。而亞瑟既貪婪又崇敬似的摸遍他能碰觸到，屬於克拉克的肉體更讓克拉克慾熱難當。  
  
　　魅魔伏趴著仍就沒有停止他取悅天使的吸啜， 喉間因呻吟而嗚噎震動。他彈指畫出一道魔法扯住克拉克抽蓄顫抖的尾巴，克拉克拔高的音量軟下腰，被這誠然無序的魔力攪動的腦袋發熱的巫師強硬的拉起。布魯斯便趁勢深深的頂進克拉克柔軟的喉部，強硬的逼迫始終忍耐著克拉克難受的乾嘔。脹紅的陰莖濕漉漉的滑出，被逼的眼角泛起生理淚水的克拉克艱難的咳嗆。布魯斯瞇起眼睛，凝視著紅了眼睛的克拉克，熟悉的灼熱從腦門竄起。看吧！看看這魅魔的悽慘凌亂，全是你一手造成的！他沒等克拉克回過神便箝住他的臉，湛藍純淨的眼睛抬起，恍惚而不解的望著他。玷汙他！逼迫他在你身下哭叫！  
  
　　在嘴唇被濕潤的柱頭來回塗抹上一層腥羶，腦袋一片黏糊的克拉克才意識到澆灑在臉上黏稠的液體是什麼。他意猶未盡的張口伸舌舔著布魯斯弄髒他的陰莖，並且安靜乖巧的任由布魯斯的手指在他口裡撥弄，直至他下顎被自己的唾液弄得一片潮濕。而亞瑟更是因魅魔而間接被天使的魔力影響，他掐著魅魔的窄腰，惡狠狠的撞入魅魔的體內，像是要把克拉克拆開一般的狠幹著。而克拉克茫然失神的伏趴在布魯斯的腿上哀聲吟哦，要打開了、會被撞開的。魅魔哀求著卻無助於暴行的制止，亞瑟在真正撞進魅魔敏感柔軟卻對他的粗暴入侵歡欣瑟縮的攝食口時，貫穿他脊髓的快感宛如閃電短暫麻痺了他全副精神。而魅魔懸在腿間脹紅的陰莖也被高潮擰出了白液，魅魔哭喊著，在肉壁高潮攣縮時被巫師的精液所澆灌。  
  
　　雖然不想承認，但克拉克所要做的“介紹他的朋友給對方”的工作也算是完成了，只是亞瑟不懂克拉克．肯特（a.k.a.飢餓魅魔）的"朋友"竟然會是位階這麼高的天使。儘管他們毫無徵兆的在這個房間裡的吵了起來，卻仍然還時沒能阻止真正的渾沌臨駕在他們之間。亞瑟並不喜歡天使，更別說使徒了。但也並不是所有天使都惹人厭，他們是惡魔與地獄的另一面，並非人們所說的，天有序而地無序，差別只在是否能看見這有序世界另一面的空白無序。  
  
　　一旁休息的亞瑟抽著口中自己捲起，由冥界植物製成，用於梳理精神和安定魔力的藥草菸。他在兩次高潮的魅魔那裡又射了一次。天使把魅魔捆了起來，他順著天使的意念（簡直像個暴君）把克拉克弄得更加泥濘，大腿上全是他被操得紅腫的肉穴傾濺出的汁水。聽著克拉克沒有停歇的淫聲浪語，亞瑟想這根本就是克拉克擅自決定好的豐收祭，天使和他成了這場祭祀的獻酒者，為他那豐滿白皙、光澤閃爍的肉體獻祭。他們看似施予了殘忍與強迫，其權力的根源卻都是那魅魔輕聲哀求所塞進他們手裡的。不過他們也沒有什麼好責怪的，天使將自己即將邁向無序的黑暗癲狂轉嫁到在魅魔那裡，而自己則因渴望力量而求於惡魔，不過是各取所需罷了。  
  
　　克拉克不知道自己被翻來折去的折騰了多久，他已經累的抬不起腿了，屁股也火辣辣的痛著。可是他的後穴還是不停的被摳挖頂撞，快感的痠麻已經癱瘓了他的四肢和脊背。克拉克被這激流般的感官刺激逼到極致，卻還是攣縮的腸壁討好著那根炙熱抽插的肉刃。他雙手高舉著被咒術囚困，無法抵抗任何攀附在自己此時敏感難當的皮膚上的任何碰觸。他在意識矇矓的夾縫中試圖理解此時依舊不願放過他的天使是否發起了脾氣，但布魯斯巨大的陰莖撞碎了僅存的裡智，殘忍的攪動著他充血腫脹、汁水泥淖的肉穴。他的每一寸腸肉都被擠壓，布魯斯、布魯斯，他哭著。克拉克湊近安撫著看照他的亞瑟懷裡，巫師草藥菸的氣味纏上他們，克拉克感覺被擁有，被擁有他的人們分享。他為此感到饜足，並自虐般的希望更多。他乖順的張開腿任由布魯斯侵犯，含糊不清的嚶嚀著要壞了，要壞掉了。布魯斯的瘋狂在這扭曲的施壓裡解放，他在這被允許的暴行裡自由，不會有人認真的受傷，而有人會拉住他。  
  
　　巫師宛如海潮般的魔力淹沒了他與惡魔，他手上的草藥菸熏出濃香將他從無垠的虛無中拉回。克拉克被折壓成毫無尊嚴的體態，被蹂躪得紅腫大開的脆弱肉穴被展示，布魯斯更深的頂入，攝食口有力的絞住他敏感的柱頭。被反覆刺激的軟口飢渴的舔吮著懲兇的陰莖，克拉克竟想就這麼一直被撐滿，但他已經射不出東西了，腹腔卻仍因厚重強烈的乾高潮而酸熱不已。他再次哭叫，高潮與無盡渴望將他撕毀，已經吃不下任何一滴體液的克拉克攣縮著他腫脹發燙的腸壁和攝食口，布魯斯被克拉克高潮的騷動夾住，他低吼一聲，深深的頂開抽蓄著的攝食口，快感在下腹竄起，征服與施暴的滿足同時順著脊髓向下漫射，兩者混和成了一股巨大的力量炸開，摧毀了那如魅魔一般的黑暗實體。  
  
　　被堵住攝食口射精的克拉克仰頭吟叫，呻吟裡混入了脆弱的泣音。隨著布魯斯的退出，克拉克更嗚噎的哭了起來。亞瑟安撫似的與他纏吻，覆著繭的手抹去克拉克臉上的淚痕。然而被內射了三次的克拉克再也吃不下的紅腫花穴，隨著布魯斯的離開而流出一股股曖昧淫糜，混著汁水的白液。  
  
　　※  
  
　　在亞瑟點起第二根草藥菸時，他才終於想起在這一片混亂發生之前的爭論。亞瑟想他們都陷入由身分認同導致的敵對情境，當中包含了對克拉克這個惡魔身分（以及他相應的能力與責任）所帶有的佔有欲。亞瑟理當理解自己可能不是魅魔的第一任飼主，他卻忘記了這個。不確定這是否應該歸究於自己抑是物質界中互為主體性真實的一部份，還是克拉克留在他身上的共生印記影響了他。  
  
　　而他們的戴奧尼索斯躺在他的懷裡，魔力波動也平穩下來的天使坐在置於床邊的沙發椅上。金色的盧恩符文繚繞周身，上頭跑動著惡魔、異常、黑巫師、活動之類的字眼，這或許能夠理解為什麼克拉克引薦他們兩人相互認識。在這可能同時含有四個象限的宇宙乃至於與人事物緊密相連、相互交錯的宏大世界而言，所謂的"巧合"只是看似如此，事實上並不存在。至於是什麼原因讓他們被命運之書編織在一起，那就是他們現在開始要查明的了。  
  
　　布魯斯很難確定在他開始於物質界存在的已知的時間裡究竟是哪一件事，使他想從克拉克那裡得到一點幫助。他所能想到最主要的原因還是大都會市在更換過派駐的惡魔之後，短短兩年就成了惡魔的勢力範圍，高壇市的黑暗勢力也因此更加張狂了起來。亞瑟則是在一年前在一些自己固定會巡視的地方發現異常的儀式活動，以及一些高於從前市場需求量的聖祭儀式用的材料、增幅器買賣，而察覺有什麼事情正在發生。這也是為什麼亞瑟決定召喚惡魔的原因，為了阻止使徒（或是天使）即使是死亡，他都不能失敗。  
  
　　布魯斯嗅著亞瑟手裡那支草藥菸熏出的奇異冷香，放鬆的陷在沙發裡。天國與地獄的情報交流是很差的，他不知道這兩股勢力在他們這裡相互對撞暗示著什麼。但很顯然他誤會亞瑟了什麼，大概是因為克拉克害他也混淆了，畢竟亞瑟身上的惡魔血緣和克拉克相比實在太稀薄了。布魯斯沉默的呼出一口氣，想著命運之書無法參透的複雜。他還是沒辦法放棄對克拉克的掌握，克拉克這樣的魅魔未來勢必會變得強大而難以制約，但他很有魅力，至少從魅魔共生印記會相互流通的特性，布魯斯可以感知亞瑟是這麼想的。  
  
　　「我們可以合作。」半睡半醒的克拉克軟繻的嗓音從床上傳來，亞瑟低下身親了克拉克的額角一口。  
  
　　說不定打從一開始就是死局。無論再怎麼堅持，維持自己的身分與相應的姿態無疑是想讓自己好過一些，好讓他們都能說服自己依舊擁有克拉克，而忽略克拉克並非是這樣能被擁有的生物與身分。更正確的來說，是他們被克拉克所擁有。他們從惡魔那裏得到，所以克拉克才能毫無芥蒂，於他們自願敞開的懷中安睡。從惡魔這裡獲得解放的布魯斯明白自己是離不開了，而將自身靈魂與生命的安息盡數賠上的亞瑟亦是。  
  
　　所以亞瑟沒有什麼理由拒絕惡魔的提議。雖然討厭天使，但比起樹敵，建立盟友才是最好的選擇，畢竟人數稀缺的海巫能力有限。他抬頭望著陷在沙發裡的天使，克拉克也從亞瑟的懷裡翻身，像是知悉亞瑟的意圖一般和床上的人類一起望向他。布魯斯皺起眉頭，這是什麼情況？  
  
　　「拜託？」惡魔說。  
　　「拜託？」巫師也說。  
  
　　現在到底是什麼情況？他是不是被計畫坑騙了？克拉克如鞭似帶著溫度的尾巴也在此時輕輕的爬上布魯斯的小腿，有意無意地拍打他的脛骨。布魯斯瞪著克拉克，但這若是真的有用，他也不必陷在這裡懷疑自己被坑騙。「拜－託－？」他的小腿被魅魔有力的尾巴溫柔的纏住，軟聲哀語的懇求隨著共生印記傳遞而來，搔撓著布魯斯。他就從來沒有在克拉克這裡堅守下什麼。布魯斯揉揉自己的額角，答應了。最後他們同意各自為對方探查情報，再由混跡於人群，不為人所知的魅魔做中間人傳遞情報。  
  
　　「我們的鴿子朋友人真的是挺不錯的。」亞瑟那另一半屬於惡魔血脈的無序總是很容易被觸發，有鑑於他的整個童年都在和自身的家族血脈拚搏，他很明白自己是不可能阻止這源自血脈的混亂。  
　　「哼。人類巫師，你以為你添的麻煩還不夠多嗎？」布魯斯陰冷的回嘴，看亞瑟這喜形於色的樣子，讓他真想把這個巫師從窗子扔出去。  
  
　　聽著巫師與天使再次展開的唇槍舌戰，夾在他們之間的克拉克無聊的打起呵欠。克拉克覺得鴿子挺可愛的，也不覺得巫師身上的藥腥味真的有布魯斯說的這麼不堪，他覺得一切都挺好的。雖然他不知道亞瑟跟布魯斯都在擔心什麼，但克拉克知道他們都是真的煩惱而且提心吊膽著。他本來也就想或許這麼做能夠幫到他們，至於他們要怎麼合作其實克拉克自己也沒什麼想法。想到這裡，克拉克又打了一個呵欠。  
  
　　「我喜歡鴿子……也喜歡巫師、我都喜歡…」迷糊嚶嚀著，因轉換體內的魔力而又昏沉愛睏的克拉克伏回床榻上，把自己塞進鬆軟的枕頭裡，沒一會兒就陷入昏睡。亞瑟和布魯斯又被克拉克這突如其來的碎念給堵上了嘴，第二回的大戰再度嘎然而止。亞瑟看著捲住另一顆枕頭昏沉睡翻的魅魔不禁失笑。  
  
　　戴奧尼索斯帶著人們跳舞喝酒狂歡，他們都嚐到了酒的滋味。此後，他們也願意與酒神一同狂歡，只為那短暫而稍縱即逝的擁有。

 


	4. 門徒

　　蘇洛第一次見到伊利亞．科里亞金的時候是在東柏林。

　　那日天氣還不錯，他拎著個箱子，為了工作像個普通人類一樣的入境東柏林，直到晚上他終於找到了那個他要找的女孩。伊利亞這個力氣大的不像人類的蘇聯人便在午夜時分的東柏林街頭追逐他們，還徒手扯掉了一輛車的後車蓋。他們就這麼相遇，並在日後成為同一個國際情報單位的同事將近十年。身為一個魅魔，他幾乎沒有這樣與一個生物在沒有肉體換食約定的情形下，維持將近十年的關係，更何況伊利亞還不能算是個人類。

　　他是惡魔利維坦的平原蛇眷屬與主天使結合所生下的半子。蘇洛想自己說不定那個時候就已經喜歡上這個渾身上下沒一個地方是完好的半子了，只是他不僅沒察覺也根本不相信。

　　沉迷著扮演人類遊戲的蘇洛給自己定了個"最長二十年"的規定，就是他不能和同一群人相處超過二十年，絕非必要不實施記憶消除。當時的他猶豫了好久，他不知道該不該繼續遵守他為這場遊戲訂下的時限。他在CIA待的太久，他不喜歡把自己變老，但他卻想看著伊利亞變老。於是他假裝忘記了時限，把青春永駐的功勞歸因於化工產品以及醫療科學，直到UNCLE面臨解散，蘇洛也選擇在最後一次任務結束之前以犧牲自己的方式抽身離開。

　　已經存在於現世一千多年的蘇洛也會在午夜夢迴之間，因想起那短短二十多年的美好與失去而感到些許感傷。他看著蓋比從情治單位退休，在倫敦市郊生活。她過世的那一天還是初春，她倒在廚房，裝著鮮花的花瓶砸碎在地上，死亡來的很快，就連惡魔也不可能逆轉這個結局。至於伊利亞，蘇洛沒見他老去死亡。因為他在回歸蘇聯體制後沒幾年便徹底的消失在西伯利亞蒼茫的大雪裡。

　　就在蘇洛以為自己再也不可能見到伊利亞的時候，他被召喚了。蘇洛幾乎不曾理會這些召喚惡魔的魔法，只是這一次從那頭傳來的聲音震耳欲聾，蘇洛不可能再度無視。於是他現身，踩著由人血畫成魔法陣中央，於在煙霧中現形。而他面前劃傷自己靜脈的伊利亞矗立在燭光搖曳的廢墟中看起來像個蒼白的鬼魂，虛弱、能量混亂、身上被加諸的封印程度不一的鬆脫剝落，這些內在衝突像毒一樣侵蝕著伊利亞，使他如暴雪中苟延殘喘的枯樹。

　　伊利亞艱難的維持自己的站姿，聲音虛浮的聲明著使魔契約內容。蘇洛幾乎沒聽清楚他說什麼，他只想著如果伊利亞對他破口大罵，那他就打死不簽使魔契約並且糾纏這個蘇聯蠢蛋一輩子，煩也要煩死他。但沒有，所以蘇洛烙下自己的條件之後，想也沒想的就簽了。像是在賭氣，而蘇洛無法分辨出這樣的情緒是出自不忍還是源自本能的貪婪，抑或是都有。

　　直到契約訂定一年後，蘇洛費了九牛二虎之力把伊利亞身上封印都完成了修補，伊利亞終於不必再受內在衝突毒害、身體狀況穩定下來沒多久，伊利亞終於想起了那年在羅馬他與蘇洛一起燒掉的那塊磁碟所散發出的焦臭味與豔陽下觥籌交錯的金光。蘇洛才真的意識到自己玩遊戲玩過了頭。伊利亞先是對蘇洛的失蹤大發脾氣，之後再對他竟然是個渾蛋魅魔、而且還簽了使魔契約發一次脾氣，最後他安靜下來，蘇洛很慶幸都已經過了這麼多年，他還沒忘記俄語怎麼說。

　　「我以為是我的錯。」伊利亞喃喃的說。  
　　「抱歉……」他回答。

　　然而蘇洛是如此明白平靜無趣的日子是不會維持太久的，在他渴望伊利亞記起他的同時，也就意味著所有發生在伊利亞身上的陰謀都會一起被喚醒。蘇洛既渴望又不希望它發生，他想要混亂，卻不希望這些混亂發生在伊利亞身上。那天，房子外頭下著大雪，屋子裡很冷，蘇洛施了法讓屋子和伊利亞都溫暖起來。但伊利亞沒有如願的暖活起來，依舊像西伯利亞的天氣一樣冷的令人絕望。

　　「我想成為天使。」他說。

　　蘇洛看著他，就是這個了，強烈的就連失去記憶都刻印在靈魂裡的願望。強大的願力使召喚惡魔的魔法陣發出極大的力量，令符合召喚者標準的惡魔現身。

　　「你必須要幫我。」

　　伊利亞的口音還是和當年一樣，低沉顫抖滾著厚厚舌音的字詞在口腔裡呼嚕沉鳴。蘇洛皺起眉頭，即使有方法可以辦到照伊利亞所希望的那樣，濾出另一半惡魔力量使他成為純粹的天使。蘇洛也不會這麼做，惡魔從不幫任何人實現願望，因為他們就是靠願望欺騙和掠奪人類。

　　「你會因此死去，Peril。」  
　　「你是惡魔。」

　　被蹭出齒縫的話語近乎詛咒，蘇洛低下頭。他嘗試在長而遠的記憶與過往尋找和此時相似的強烈情感，他好像從來沒有這麼厭惡過天使。他沒告訴伊利亞他身上除了母親留給他的天使封印與來自他父親的但幾乎已經消失的惡魔封印之外，還有一個不知從何而來的天使印記。那個印記尤自散發著力量，不論這個扔下印記的天使有什麼企圖，他都在影響這個強大而執傲的北國半子。蘇洛轉過頭，花瓣般的唇勾起一笑。就像個惡魔，對無知弱小的人類承諾：「我會盡我所能，如你所願。」

　　※

　　說到冥界，亞瑟相信大部分的海巫和守門人都會說類似的話。門的彼端是恐怖的，死寂到恐怖。亞瑟有不同於一般人類的生命長度，而他同時也是人類。所以他做與所有人類一樣的事情，為他幾乎不朽的生命尋找意義，尋找他為何而生、又該往何處。雖然說亞瑟不相信命運，但是他的天賦所展現出的道路卻不容他拒絕。於是他來到海裡，成為海、成為巫。踩踏著死亡冥域與物質世界的疆界，超然重生。

　　天國與地獄一直都有一些找不到源頭，關於冥界的傳言。內容多將冥界描述成純粹力量的所在之處，若能獲得冥界之門的鑰匙，便能獲得重啟宇宙的力量之類云云。只是關於幽冥世界的傳言已經大過於真實，闡述真實的話語也早已無法撼動長久以來宇宙造物對它的信仰，所以那些為之辯解的話也就沒什麼人在說了。

　　兩個月前布魯斯的調查為亞瑟在物質界的行動提供了準確的方向。天使當中確實有人掌握著一部分的使徒與獵魔人，而亞瑟花了大把時間卻仍找不出關鍵線索。亞瑟相信他們的調查工作是值得而可信的，只是他們恐怕也與和那些瞎忙的惡魔們一樣所知甚少。

　　根據布魯斯的說法是他估計這件事情不僅主要由天使策動，也與一個重要的物件有關，經歷的時間尺度前後橫跨超過一、兩百年，任何巫師都很難在追溯調查。為了爭取時間，在布魯斯的指點下，亞瑟的工作隨即轉向突襲一些用意不明，具有強大破壞力也最難在短時間復原的大型魔法陣。

　　亞瑟不確定布魯斯知不知道自己這樣會惹上麻煩，但比起自己，他顯然對此更加憂心，或許對他而言冥界裡究竟蘊含著什麼力量並不重要，重要的是打開門之後首當其衝的物質世界。亞瑟想或許他們都一樣，雖然克拉克從沒有和他討論過，但他們都是同樣眷戀著這個宇宙，這個他們都同時存在的宇宙。

　　昨天晚上亞瑟忙到凌晨才睡，為了趕工製作海洋製劑，他太專心調查使徒和惡魔以至於完全忘記自己這個月答應要給森林女巫的貨。他花了整整十天趕工才終於把那些該死的製劑搞定，累的他一路睡到了正午。

　　克拉克前天晚上帶著他的筆電跑來找他，魅魔安靜的在被整理過的餐桌上，一邊啃冰塊似的吃著那些從使徒和獵魔人身上萃取精煉出來、亞瑟根本處理不掉的魔法水晶，一邊完成他自由記者的工作。偶爾幫亞瑟處理一些材料，給亞瑟煮飯。醒來時疲倦留下的餘韻仍在，海邊陽光慵懶的曬熱了被子，亞瑟低下頭輕咬克拉克湊在他嘴邊額頭上的軟角，魅魔磨蹭著把自己更深的埋進他肩間裡。這一切都平靜舒適的令人寬慰，宇宙間所有的紛擾都離他們這麼遠。就像那些在夢中因共生標記相互連結，因而終被看見的，那些屬於天使的理想。

　　天使與惡魔的永恆爭鬥只是他們天性的互斥，而非必須殲滅的存在。亞瑟想這也是為什麼布魯斯可以行走於一片黑暗的泥濘當中而仍能尤自發光的原因，克拉克更是個鞭撻著常規與懷疑、純粹的混亂。除非有所覺悟，否則無法駕馭。

　　就在亞瑟身處於寧靜幸福的情境並再次希望他的惡魔契約不要才簽下沒幾年就要用上的時候，他那幾乎不可能會有臨時訪客的臨海小屋略為斑駁的木門便被人俐落地敲響。響亮的敲擊聲穿過了海浪、海風與被吹的叮噹作響的貝殼風鈴聲，擊碎由溫暖輕鬆所乘載的幸福。亞瑟把克拉克留在床上，獨自開門。

　　略為斑剝的木門後是一個穿著一套深藍色的高級訂製西裝，梳著整齊、卻已經被吹得有些亂的西裝頭，與克拉克長得一模一樣的男人。亞瑟愣了一下，他可以肯定眼前的男人不是克拉克。男人毫不閃避的也用與克拉克同樣漂亮的藍眼睛注視著亞瑟，而後他微微的歪頭，漂亮的嘴角勾起一個令亞瑟感到詭異熟悉的弧度。

　　「午安，庫瑞先生。」他說。  
　　「你是誰？」亞瑟開始覺得不對勁了，渾身都不對勁。就在眼前的男人彷彿在思考自己該如何回答而陷入短暫沉默時，克拉克的聲音便從背後傳來。「哥哥？是你嗎？！」然後男人臉上的笑意加深，亞瑟後頸一陣發涼。「拿破崙．蘇洛，初次見面。願撒旦保佑你。」蘇洛揚起頭，臉上的笑意自信而揶揄。

　　若不是因為克拉克的關係使亞瑟的力量在這幾年間卓越的成長，他也不會感覺到蘇洛薄如煙雲，刻意隱匿起的魔力。他得說蘇洛絕對是他此生見過最強大的惡魔，他的存在時間肯定超過五百年。他竟然能將自己的魔力控制的像個普通人類，這需要多麼精巧的魔力控制才能辦到啊。

　　「如果你有兩百年的時間可以練習，你也可以很厲害。亞瑟」蘇洛很友好，亞瑟看著衣著正式高雅的魅魔坐在他髒兮兮的沙發上覺得不太舒服，可是他本人倒是完全不介意自己的訂製西裝可能會被弄髒。克拉克靠在他兄長的身側，比起剛才更加昏昏欲睡，亞瑟猜可能是魔力的關係。

　　和蘇洛待在一起是愉快的，即便理智告訴他眼前的男人是存在超過五百年以上，只需要一個咒語就可以弄死自己的惡魔。後來蘇洛突然話鋒一轉，像是是真的忘記又想起來似的向亞瑟打聽是不是有巫師能辦到從生物身上萃取並精煉魔力。亞瑟愣了一下，望向蘇洛湛藍的眼睛，而這個大魅魔只是意味深長而又些得意的微笑。

　　「別誤會，我沒有惡意。我觀察主聖會的高級使徒們很久了，有一位高級使徒在兩周前突然失去的"氣息"。我以為他死了，沒想到只是被人奪走了所有力量，變成了一個——普通人。」

　　聞言，亞瑟有些放鬆的下來。雖然這番話不能斷定蘇洛的意圖，但至少他的立場清晰了許多。亞瑟靠向椅背，窗邊那排貝殼風鈴喧囂著。他猶豫著是否應該全盤托出，惡魔之間並沒有和人類一樣的社會關係，即便克拉克稱蘇洛為兄弟，他也應該為布魯斯的安全保密。蘇洛見亞瑟對是否該坦白猶豫再三，事實上從他開始調查使徒和獵魔人的時候就已經引起蘇洛的注意，更遑論亞瑟直接開始有目的性的破壞這些大型魔法陣。他調整了一下自己的坐姿，讓自己看起來穩重一些。他說：「我知道你們在調查冥界之門的事情，亞瑟，我知道他們要什麼。」

　　那些彷彿某種古老召喚術的變體術式，即使是蘇洛也並非全部了解。蘇洛相信有人在指點這些使徒，他希望自己能有更好的手腕和力量可以滲透天國，他並非沒有天使朋友，但天使都差不多一個樣子，除了他們自己願意，不然策反幾乎不可能。更何況伊利亞已經沒有時間了，他無法單憑自己的力量消除那個天使印記，而那個印記也已經主動開始破壞伊利亞身上的封印。

　　「打開冥界之門的鑰匙，他們找到了？」蘇洛的話成功的引發亞瑟的疑惑。  
　　「冥海奧秘的守護者先生，這個鑰匙具體來說到底是什麼？」蘇洛意有所指，亞瑟知道所謂的鑰匙指的並非是某種具體存在的器皿聖物，而是正確的術式和足夠撼動大地的強大力量。

　　「是什麼？」亞瑟反問。  
　　「一個半子。」一個出自惡魔與天使結合的孩子，兩股完美融合的力量容納在一副平凡的血肉中。理論上只要有足夠長的時間，一個半子就能透過修練成為最接近神的存在。這很讓人難以置信，至少亞瑟是這樣聽說。他並非沒有聽聞過半子的故事，上一個半子的出現是一百二十年前，他也像大多術無法擺脫平凡血肉與其最終末路的半子一樣，承受著比普通人類還要多的孤寂，獨自死亡。

　　「我是他的使魔。」

　　※

　　亞瑟想了想最後還是答應幫蘇洛處理那個烙在半子身上的天使印記。

　　事實上亞瑟也沒有什麼拒絕的餘地，蘇洛都表明自己有合作的意願。如果蘇洛所說的半子真的就是"鑰匙"，那這個烙印留在他身上肯定不會是什麼好事。他們家的控制狂天使布魯斯也一定會想方設法要把這個肯定會被他稱之為"不可控因素"的印記給除掉。

　　看著桌上被抄寫下來的咒文，亞瑟覺得有些異樣。蘇洛沒有提到這些事情是否是他契約規範中的一部分，就他所知，大部分簽署契約的惡魔都是能少做一點事就少做一點。蘇洛身為使魔顯然做了太多。

　　大概是辦完正事的蘇洛閒著沒事已經和克拉克在沙發上東摸西蹭的說起了悄悄話，深色的緹花西裝背心緊緊裹著與克拉克身形類似的肉體，飽滿的令人咋舌。蘇洛將自己的吸引力用人類更能理解的方式包裝展現，他甚至不需要用上太多魔力影響就能勾引任何人。一縷深沉溫暖的氣味不著痕跡的傾瀉，那不是甜味，卻甜的令亞瑟心跳加速。克拉克貼在他兄長身上，他的味道和蘇洛融為一體。

　　對魅魔來說性不如人類來的囉唆，那愛呢？他們愛彼此嗎？他們愛人嗎？克拉克被蘇洛吻咬的呵呵發笑，帶了微微粉色的唇瓣張闔。亞瑟很好，真的。蘇洛低聲輕笑。我當然知道，你的小角才多久就長成這樣。亞瑟靠在椅背上仰起頭，看著天花板上斑駁的痕跡。即使是海浪打上沙岸的聲音也掩蓋不了兩隻魅魔吻咬與肉體摩擦的動靜。

　　與這些魔物待在一起的時候時間感都會特別差，他們輕鬆的聊天，蘇洛的魔力變的更加輕盈。彷彿在給克拉克說床邊故事，他講述著自己在物質界的遊歷，並且也不對亞瑟提出任何問題抱有成見，能回答的幾乎都能回答。但亞瑟還是很好奇。

　　「你愛人類嗎？」

　　蘇洛摸著趴在他胸前，克拉克毛茸茸的頭，克拉克也抬起頭像是也在問他似的望著他。愛是一個人類社會為能彼此團結合作所創造出來的神話，對蘇洛而言那只是一個故事。或許他是相信愛的吧，不然他不會想要手足，他不會覺得自己玩過了頭。

　　「那是人類美化對依賴關係的神話，是能打破我者與他者之間藩籬的武器。或許重要的是相不相信吧？」

　　伸手輕揉似懂非懂的克拉克額頭上的軟角，他想亞瑟只是想確定自己要不要踏出那一步，但答案已經昭然若揭。蘇洛想克拉克應該是愛的，愛著那個總是帶著他到處跑、接受他的本性也從不懷疑自己的人類巫師。

　　接近晚餐時間，決定離開不留下吃飯的蘇洛給亞瑟的酒櫃添上一瓶上好的威士忌。他們再一次商榷好各自的合作內容與承諾，在談到如何聯絡的時候亞瑟猝不及防的被蘇洛吻了個密實。氣味的鉤子勾開亞瑟的理智，只消一瞬便讓他手無寸鐵、毫無反抗的餘地。蘇洛顯然經驗老到的很，舌尖靈活的勾挑，磨蹭他口腔裡的每一寸皮膚，他也拉著亞瑟在他口裡嬉戲。被吻得腦袋發熱的亞瑟知道這是什麼，是魅魔交換印記的把戲。

　　「有什麼消息聯絡我。」蘇洛退開時還不忘輕咬亞瑟的唇。立刻就回過神來的亞瑟只是嘆口氣，看著蘇洛穿上西裝外套，抹整頭髮。  
　　「我也要。」克拉克站在門邊，伸手拉住他哥哥的袖口。蘇洛看著他弟弟無辜的藍眼睛，他倒是笑的溺愛，旋身便吻住他純潔可人的弟弟。他們吻的難分難捨，克拉克被吻的哼出了喉音。他們的氣味再度融合，變得更加濃烈。  
　　「我該回去了，祝你們有個美好的夜晚。」蘇洛瀟灑的與他們道別，在踏上沙灘後便如沙塵般的消失了。蘇洛真的不像個惡魔。亞瑟反覆咀嚼著蘇洛給他的、關於愛的答案，他想蘇洛應該是愛的，愛著這個世界、愛著那個半子、愛著克拉克。

　　他們都愛著，彼此愛著。


	5. 以棘冠加冕

　　1.  
　　在一陣微妙的震動之後，一束混著血色的白光乍然綻開，撕裂了陰暗灰沉的天空。伴隨著光暈迅速散開的還有一個尖嘯的鳴響，彷彿哭泣卻又似怒吼。高頻與低鳴混和，吒響於在轟然碎裂的天際。

　　亞瑟抹掉嘴角滑出的血，因疼痛而略為麻木的手握緊了染著血的金色戰戟，海風蕭瑟的撲來帶著一絲肅殺的血腥。即使如此克拉克周身的甜香依舊於他鼻尖繚繞不去，像他的掛念。他們在海上與亞瑟分別。願撒旦霸權無疆賜你勝戰，克拉克說。魅魔留下的共生標記於他的體內暈散出溫度。布魯斯散著金光的四翼輕搧，幾片光羽落在他的肩與戟上，願神助佑你能全身而退。亞瑟目送他們飛離海面，往更高的地方飛去。

　　碎裂的天空與混沌衝突的能量宛如末日，亞瑟再一次迎來敵人揮出戰戟，為了守住冥界之門拚盡全力戰鬥。亞瑟想或許他們都怕，怕失去愛著的彼此、怕再也沒有值得期待的事物，時間將成為折磨，痛苦因時間而成為永恆。

　　殘酷的永恆。

 

　　2.  
　　他看著頹然絕望的半子因怒恨而迸射出更加刺眼的光芒，能量伴隨著光轟開所有建構出的壁壘。一瞬之間，能量撕裂了光與雲。布魯斯聽見那促成一切的座天使於壁壘的高處發出尖嘯的狂笑，轟聲雷動。半子身背裂出的白光之翼撕開了天國疆界的線，海面腥鹹的風割破了從未碎裂的神國之地。昏黑的雲染黑了天國的雲，腐朽的惡魔氣味也滲透而來。

　　「為你那已逝去的父親、戴罪的主天使將功折罪吧！半子，為神國打開冥域之門吧！」

　　仍想操控半子，驕傲的不可一世的座天使高喊著。布魯斯也從未如此憤怒過，他的理智與神性第一次被他始終堅守的成規所焚燒。他第一次在內心喊叫著神啊！這不該是一個半子的命運，更不該是一個人的末路。那矛盾膠著而強烈的殺意化成了更加陰暗的泥濘於他神性的反面冒出，想要撕碎一個天使的恨意強而有力的讓布魯斯四片羽翼都燃燒似的痛。

　　「不。」

　　頹然跪下的半子迸射著純粹力量重新站起，一絲血色從那光的裂縫中滲出。接著布魯斯看著大片的血跡濺開，一片染紅了的翅膀掉在血泊中。第二片、第三片，伴隨著淒厲的慘叫與質問，第四片羽翼落進了血中，化成了土。高傲的座天使折翼了。

　　在半子的理智被自身力量吞噬的傾刻，奮起壓制並試圖挽救一切的布魯斯想起命運之書，不可言說的祂是否也寫下了這對他們所有而言都殘忍至極的試煉。但無論祂在命運之書上寫了些什麼，布魯斯都不可能知道，他必須守護好天國的疆界與他所守護的城市，這是他的命運、他們的命運。

　　殘酷的命運。

 

　　3.  
　　蘇洛想起了那枚被放在他梳妝台上，用於封印的尾戒。

　　臨行前他徹底打開長久以來的自我封印，蘇洛不得不說這可能是他有生以來最強大的一刻。那些積攢已久並被封印的力量流過他身驅，這本該是直得高興的一件事，蘇洛卻覺得有些感傷。見天使大軍於面前展開，這是傲慢王眷屬黑羽翼的雷克斯．路瑟收割榮耀的時刻，但蘇洛不在乎。即使他的力量強大的不僅能令惡魔大軍仰望敬畏，也能令天使大軍如芒刺在背，他也不在乎這份榮耀是否屬於自己。

　　殺戮與鮮血在黑羽翼遮蔽了光的同時暴起，光明與黑暗以鮮血劍光為媒介交織。暫且享受這片混亂與暴力吧，在真正的悲苦與傷痛來臨之前歡快歌舞，生時千年、死來一瞬。蘇洛踏著優雅的步伐，哼著1960那壓抑年代歌頌自由的歡快曲調，殘殺一個又一個天使。他是多麼希望能與伊利亞一起在這裡飲酒歌舞，就算他肯定會說他想下棋，但蘇洛總會有辦法讓他跳舞。

　　懾人的白光混著血色撕裂天空，天國剝落的邊界乍現出虛弱的光暈。一對純能量的羽翼劈開了戰場的領空，蘇洛看見絕望，苦澀的像是口中的血沫。他不顧一切、飛蛾撲火般的向光飛去，即使這會燒去他的翅，他也要抱住。不僅是為了延續這有趣好玩、稍縱即逝的世界、為了克拉克與他所愛的，也為了伊利亞。

　　黑色的翅膀被扯傷。伊利亞、Peril，蘇洛忍著疼痛呼喚著。徹底撞開禁錮並自我覺醒的半子哭的無聲無息，就像北國蒼茫的雪無止無盡的落。他們騙了我。伊利亞低喃著像是詛咒，卻是在咒恨自己。蘇洛抓著伊利亞顫抖著的大手，他們開始往下墜落。

　　我恨你們所有人，我恨你們。  
　　那就恨吧。

　　伊利亞的悲憤如刀般割開了他身體的每一寸，他渾身是傷。即便是這份能讓所有生物敬畏的強大力量，也無法在這樣的自殺行為中保全自己。而在他們都落入水中的那一刻，他聽見伊利亞跟他說：帶我走。蘇洛這才終於明白，自己早已成為人類口耳相傳的愛情神話中最璀璨也最可悲的殉道者。

　　看吶，多麼殘酷的愛。

 

　　4.  
　　伊利亞始終相信自己終有一日能拯救他父親。

　　他是惡魔與天使所生的禁忌之子，他很明白自己的存在會他的雙親陷入囹圄。他願意承擔所有代價，只為他雙親的自由。他撐過了人世間所有苦痛與千錘百鍊，仰望天使的光芒，服從使徒的命令。如果真如天使們所說，他擁有能成就偉大目標的力量，那他也能成為天使、能拯救他的雙親與身陷水深火熱的世界。所以他甘願沉睡在西伯利亞冰原的層層白雪之下，等待時機來臨。

　　但等待他的只有欺騙。

　　他的父親早在被帶回天國沒有多久就被拆去了四片羽翼，從天上被拋入人間。天使提醒他汙穢的出身，不可能洗去的原罪：源自母親的惡魔之血。那他這麼多年的忍耐、為了天使們口中所說的遠大目標而染滿雙手的腥紅、為無所不用其極只為成為天使究竟是為了什麼？

　　被人背叛和欺騙的憤怒撞開了緊閉著的門扉，伊利亞感覺自己的殼被撐出裂縫。那始終沒有被驅散過的壓抑感消失了，他感覺被解放。天使溫熱的血流過他的手，倘若這就是他盼望已久的天國、他長久渴望的身分，為什麼他只能用這種方式得到溫暖呢？

　　凝望著被自己的光芒所照亮的灰暗大地，孤寂像無邊無際的西伯利亞冰原，不融化的雪不曾停止累積，夏天彷彿永遠不會來。直到有什麼東西輕輕掩住了他。熟悉的古龍水，木質溫醇帶著焦辣，與酒與菸草輾成一股嗆人的氣味。蘇洛，是他的使魔、他的搭檔，糟糕的CIA探員，拿破崙．蘇洛。

　　他們騙了我。  
　　我知道。

　　伊利亞恨天使、恨這個不願給他機會的世界、恨自己無所作為、更恨自己愚昧無知。

　　我恨你們所有人，我恨你們。  
　　那就恨吧。

　　打從他們見面，蘇洛就在騙他。這個小偷，不老實的偷走所有東西。因為不想道別而用死亡欺騙他的同事好讓自己脫身、隱瞞自己不是個人類的事實、假裝自己可以替自己實現不可能實現的願望。蘇洛一直都在騙他。

　　只有蘇洛讓他知道自己一直都在被騙。

　　他們一起融在了水裡，伊利亞迷迷糊糊地想起好像也有這麼一次，他被拯救了。就像蘇洛一直以來所做的那樣，這一次他們還是可以一起離開。如果蘇洛又騙他，那他只好就再揍他一頓。

 

　　5.  
　　克拉克本來很疑惑，他一直認為惡魔們都貪圖享樂，追求混亂與殺戮。天使就是一些墨守無聊成規、不懂狂歡的發光體。但在看著毀滅發生，戰場上撞擊在一起的能量與撕扯開來的血，以及共生印記不斷傳來渴望。那種渴望是呼求，是混合著恐懼的衝動。抬頭遠望，克拉克看著蘇洛往能量的中心飛去。在布魯斯沒有告訴他要準備撤退，而半子顯然已經覺醒、一切都已經失控的時候，他也明白這一切都有可能無法挽回。

　　他想要力挽狂瀾。

　　他踏破海面，掃開所有向蘇洛湧去的天使大軍。撐住！他在飛向蘇洛的同時喊著，即使計畫生變，克拉克相信自己要完成的任務不會改變。掩護蘇洛帶著他的半子從戰場撤退。我會沒事的。蘇洛說，然而印記傳來的依舊是克拉克熟悉的安定與守望，而後他們下墜。

　　不安壟罩著他們。克拉克旋身飛向天空，他必須快。撞開天國剝落的邊界，他迅速的找到並撈起昏死在地上，為阻止暴走的覺醒半子而身受重傷的布魯斯。他扛起布魯斯，為他虛弱的生命注入魔力。

　　他想要這他所熟悉的世界一切如常。

　　帶著不再發光的天使落在門前，還能站著的亞瑟按住自己冒著血的肩膀。克拉克將天使放下，給了亞瑟一個吻。我看見光了，還好嗎？亞瑟問他，克拉克眨了眨眼，他微笑。會沒事的。克拉克張開他本該巨大的黑翅，像是宣示般的立於門前。被惡魔壟罩著的亞瑟放下他的戟，拿出幾顆魔法水晶給布魯斯做緊急治療。在克拉克用一道又一道的紅光切開並殺害所有意圖接近門的天使，他感到無比的滿足。

　　他就是如此焦渴、如此任性、如此貪婪的想擁有所有。

 

　　6.  
　　看著亞瑟漫步於高壇市陰溼的街道，克拉克也於天空展開足夠覆蓋整個城市的視野。克拉克在此之前沒有來過高壇市，他覺得布魯斯不喜歡更多惡魔踏足他已經足夠亂的城市。不過現在他管不了，至少在他的傷全好之前。

　　亞瑟不覺得自己有義務要替力天使代管高壇市，但高壇市確實比傳言的還糟上這麼一點。必定要是天使、一個控制狂又理想化的天使才管得了這悲情城市。這對亞瑟來說並不算是太難的事，況且克拉克還答應會給他一點體液來製作愛情魔藥，以便維持這段時間的生計，他可不能再要求更多了。再說，不管他願不願意，布魯斯畢竟幫了很大的忙，這筆人情債最好趕緊還掉，免得被追債追一輩子。

　　戰爭結束了。

　　被拯救了的布魯斯於光繭中浮游，藉著共生印記感受一巫一魔在他的城市裡悠閒晃蕩。一切都平靜的好似四界宇宙傾刻間的毀滅從未發生。他不置喙這一巫一魔覺得有所有所虧欠或認為他需要幫助的想法，他是不可能阻止他們的。他掛心的除了高壇市之外，還有那在大戰中失去蹤影的大魅魔與放過了這迫害他的世界、因恨而覺醒的半子。是什麼讓他們毫無痕跡的離開了，是什麼讓痛苦不已的半子選擇放手、默然離去。身處於光繭中的天使深信自己數次聽見了命運之書書頁翻動的噪音，或許這些問題不是布魯斯一個力天使會知曉的。

　　他想，說不定他們都在這些苦痛中領會了什麼，並扼殺了某個部分的自己。而就這樣重生的他們終將得到屬於他們的愛與榮耀。

 

　　－END－


End file.
